


move me baby

by otterchan (din0nara)



Series: verkwan oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, lapslock, nothing too crazy they’re just horny fuckers in love, seungkwan is not a sub, they’re in love, vernon is not a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/din0nara/pseuds/otterchan
Summary: vernon gets needy at very inconvenient times, but his boyfriend doesn’t mind giving him a helping hand. he’s sweet like that.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: verkwan oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944808
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	move me baby

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine that twice is performing feel special in the background. just to make this all the more silly. anyway, enjoy!

this routine isn’t new for them. at a music show or some other schedule involving a lot of waiting, hansol will sidle up to him timidly, clinging to his side like a barnacle until seungkwan looks at him. and then hansol will give him that  _ look _ , the one that says  _ please i need you now.  _ seungkwan will roll his eyes and take pity on him, making up an excuse for them to leave. he’ll drag him off to an unused dressing room, anything with a lock, and he’ll take care of him. it’s risky, but he thinks that might be just how hansol likes it. 

hansol is perpetually needy, that hasn’t changed since they met all those years ago, he’s only gotten better at hiding it in front of cameras. 

today they’re promoting fear, just as they have for the last couple weeks. promotions are almost done for the meantime, and the tension is palpable among the group. they’re ready for a break. hansol always gets pent up during times like this, where they wake up every morning and hit the ground running, no private time to themselves, so he isn’t that surprised when he seeks him out. they’re both still in their stage outfits, fitted trousers and sleek jackets that cinch at the waist, nothing underneath. his silver hair is fluffy after performing, and seungkwan badly wants to put his hands in it. 

hansol comes to sit next to him on the couch, close enough that their thighs press together. seungkwan puts his hand on his knee out of habit, and hansol starts to squirm. 

“seungkwan-ah,” he mutters, turning his head to whisper in his ear. seungkwan makes a noncommittal sound. he already knows what hansol wants, he just likes to tease. 

hansol sighs, puts his arm around his shoulders. he’s getting less and less subtle. this time he doesn’t even speak, just groans softly against seungkwan’s neck. he finally looks at him. 

“you have to say it,” he says, putting his phone away. 

hansol makes a quiet sound, almost pained. he’s giving him that puppy-dog look, and when seungkwan flicks his eyes downward he can see the outline of his cock pressed against the leg of his trousers. seungkwan swallows hard, but waits.

hansol squirms, finally giving in. he moves his mouth close to his ear. 

“please get me off, seungkwannie. i need you,” he whimpers.

seungkwan feels his gut twist with arousal. he stands up, pretending to stretch, and walks toward the door. hansol follows eagerly on his heels. 

“going to find some food, if manager-hyung asks,” he says to wonwoo, loitering by the door. he doesn’t even look up, just nods to his phone. seungkwan shoots a smirk toward hansol, taking his hand once they’re out the door. 

he leads him down the hall, looking for a door unmarked with the name of another group. he finds what he’s looking for, a small room with a couple makeup tables and a couch at the end of the hall, he pulls vernon in and locks the door behind him. 

“we’ll have to be quick,” he warns, but hansol is on him as soon as the lock clicks, crowding into his space, moving him towards a makeup table. he frees him just long enough for seungkwan to hop onto the counter and to kick the chair aside, then he’s pushing seungkwan’s thighs apart and kissing him like he’s starved for it. seungkwan kisses him back, petting his hair, reveling in the little whines hansol is making in the back of his throat. 

seungkwan’s hands move to his belt loops to pull him into him and hansol goes gladly, grinding his erection on the inside of his thigh. 

“you’re so needy,” seungkwan scolds, even as he feels his own cock stir with interest. 

hansol shrugs, pushing his hips forward as seungkwan pops the button of his pants, reaching in to get his hand around his length, stroking softly. he moans, choked off. “can’t help it,” he breathes. “you look so good in these outfits.” he nuzzled his face against seungkwan’s jaw as he says it, delighting in the scent of his sweat and cologne. he opens seungkwan’s jacket a bit and slides his hand inside to graze his nipple, desperate to get his hands on him. seungkwan jolts like a live wire, a single moan escaping his lips. 

“you look good too, vernonie,” he murmurs, pulling hansol’s cock out fully. he hikes up his sleeve and catches the precum beading at the tip in his palm, using it to ease the slide of his hand along his length, wrist twisting at the peak. hansol whimpers, his hands roving all over his boyfriend’s body. it’s been so long since he was able to touch him however he wanted. 

seungkwan feels the scratch of vernon’s teeth on his neck and he delivers a light slap to his flank. “no marks, remember baby?” he reminds him. 

hansol sighs, contenting himself with kissing his neck desperately as the pressure builds in his stomach like a bowstring pulled tight. he can’t get enough of touching seungkwan, his hands move from his waist to his ass to his thighs until he’s greedily palming seungkwan’s clothed bulge with the heel of his hand. 

“you’re hard too…” he groans, bucking his hips into seungkwan’s grasp around his cock. nobody would ever know how to touch him like seungkwan does. he hurriedly opens up the front of seungkwan’s pants and pulls it out, feeling it fatten in his shaking hand. 

“can i suck you off?” he pleads. seungkwan’s eyes flutter half-closed, his voice wobbling as hansol starts to jerk him. 

“not enough time… come closer, i have a better idea.” seungkwan beckons him closer and vernon comes, pushing forward until their cocks are aligned. seungkwan takes both their cocks in his hand then swears; it’s been a while since they did this and seungkwan’s hand doesn’t fit around them both as well as it used too. 

“it’s okay.” hansol laces his hand with seungkwan’s, slick with precum, so they’re basically holding hands around their cocks. it’s a little ridiculous but also kind of hot, and seungkwan finds he likes it just fine, feeling their lengths rub together tightly. The tip of his dick aligns with the sensitive spot under hansol’s cockhead, making them both gasp and moan on each upstroke. 

seungkwan finds he’s going to cum a lot sooner than expected, and hansol looks to be on the edge too. 

“i’m close,” he warns, and hansol nods furiously in agreement. as always, the closer he is, the more talkative seungkwan gets. he finds himself caring less and less about being found out, about getting cum on their clothes, about fucking up their makeup. all he can concentrate on his his boyfriend, ready to fall to pieces in his grip.

he forces their hands to move faster and hansol’s month falls open, his head tipping forward to rest on seungkwan’s shoulder, holding him close. 

“you know i like seeing you this desperate, vernonie?” he whispers. his other hand comes to stroke the back of his neck sweetly. he can see hansol’s ears flushing bright red. 

“i love that nobody else gets to see you like this, just me…. look at me when you cum, baby.” 

vernon looks up immediately to stare into his eyes, pupils blown huge. he shoves his fist between this teeth to muffle his groans as he shakes through his orgasm, streaks of white spurting over their knuckles. 

“that’s it, cum for me,” seungkwan encourages him. hansol hiccups as he stutterfucks into their grasp. he gives him a pleading, wrecked look and dives forward to kiss him deeply, and that’s all it takes for seungkwan to cum as well. vernon digs his thumb into his slit, letting his release drip slowly down their lengths and dirty their hands as they rut together.

hansol pulls away, breathing like he ran a mile. seungkwan uses his clean hand to pat his cheek, smiling. he leans into his touch like a cat. 

“handsome,” seungkwan whispers affectionately. he lets their hands fall apart, and brings his cum soaked fingers to hansol’s lips. hansol licks them clean obediently while seungkwan shakes himself out of his cum stupid haze. 

they put each other back together, washing their hands in the small sink in the corner and fixing their hair and outfits as best as they can. 

“come on, we better get back before it looks suspicious,” seungkwan says, herding his boyfriend towards the door. before he opens it, hansol stops him, gently grabbing his wrist. 

he presses a kiss to his cheek, chaste. “i love you,” he grins. “thank you.” 

seungkwan beams back at him. hansol gets so soft and gentle after he cums. he wishes they had more time, wishes they could curl up together to listen to music and talk like they do at home. 

“i love you too, vernonie.” he stands on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead, smooths his hair once more. “hang in there.” 

vernon laughs as they head back into their waiting room. their manager likely didn’t even notice they were gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> you cannot tell me vernon is the dominant one. like seungkwan is right there, are you kidding? 
> 
> if you liked this, consider leaving a comment ? 👉👈
> 
> also, do you like music? do you like verkwan? here’s my verkwan playlist!! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/14fvs5kLuEfMxEoIl5poEM?si=hJm4FkfUTVyCZVcJoZYSWg


End file.
